Electronic devices often include at least one display assembly for outputting content based on signals received from circuit components of the electronic device. Such display assemblies often also include an electronic display that is affixed to a cover lens. In some electronic devices, a light guide frame may be positioned adjacent a light guide to form a display assembly. Electronic devices may also include a device housing that receives a display assembly and that is attached, or affixed, to at least a cover lens of the display assembly.
Common electronic displays are liquid crystal displays (LCD), light-emitting diode (LED) displays, and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays. Current electronic displays can be laminated, using adhesive, to a cover lens. Some LCD electronic displays include multiple substrate layers having technical features for adjusting polarized light that interacts with liquid crystal material of an LCD layer. Under current design practices, a housing of an electronic device is sometimes attached to a non-display area of a cover lens to which the electronic display is affixed.